


They Didn't

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, au where they quit after jj project, im just writing what was asked of me im sorry, post breakup, this isn't happy but it's not my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: It’s strange. To see someone you used to know so well and… barely know who they are. Jinyoung has changed- Jaebum guesses he has too- and someone he once had loved with his whole being, someone he’d shared a stage and a dream with, feels so distant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158379445530/
> 
> done as a request

It had been so long since he’d seen Jinyoung’s face. Years have changed him, his hair has long since stopped being coloured, and he looks so tired that Jaebum almost doesn’t recognize him. Almost keeps walking without even knowing Jinyoung had been so close. Jinyoung stops, raises an eyebrow at Jaebum’s staring, before his eyes widen in realization.

Jaebum opens and closes his mouth, searching for words. Jinyoung frowns.

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s voice has gained a raspiness to it that’s unfamiliar. Jaebum thinks, maybe, it’s just because he’s tired, wonders when the last time Jinyoung slept was.

“It’s been a while.” An understatement. Jinyoung shrugs. “How have you been?”

“Fine, I guess? I went back to school,” Jinyoung answers, sighing. “Business school. My parents liked the idea.”

“Oh, I see.”

“You?”

“I’ve been okay, working whatever jobs I can.” Jaebum and Jinyoung stand, in silence, for a moment before Jaebum motions to the coffee shop a few feet away. “Coffee?”

“Sure.”

It’s strange. To see someone you used to know so well and… barely know who they are. Jinyoung has changed- Jaebum guesses he has too- and someone he once had loved with his whole being, someone he’d shared a stage and a dream with, feels so distant. Even more distant now, then during the years they spent apart. Because he could pretend- when he hadn’t seen Jinyoung in years- that Jinyoung hadn’t changed. But here he is, different and so far removed from the Jinyoung he’d known.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry. You’ve… you look different.”

“So do you.”

Silence.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had once sat in silence, in each others presence, and been comfortable. Jaebum wishes he could find words to break the silence.

They sip at coffee, trying to make conversation but it just doesn’t happen, then Jinyoung has to leave and Jaebum finds himself unable to do anything but say goodbye. They don’t exchange numbers, they don’t say ‘see you later’, they don’t, they don’t, they don’t.

They go their separate ways again.

They could have been great, together, could have lived great lives, together. But they didn’t. They both gave up, left, argued and went their separate ways. Jaebum can’t help but think about it, as he walks to work. All the things they didn’t do. They didn’t, they didn’t, they didn’t. And they don’t do anything now, not by each other’s sides.

It had been so long since Jaebum had seen Jinyoung’s face. Somehow he still feels like he hadn’t.


End file.
